The Mixing Bowl: Inuyasha Style
by sandals-with-sox
Summary: A random collection of oneshots, songfics and drabbles surrounding Inuyasha characters. Mostly Kagome, but others as well. T for mild swearing and maybe some light sexual references
1. Death to the Hag!

This is the first chapter of a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and songfics for Inuyasha. Each chapter will have comething different, so they all wont be ridiculous and stupid like this first one. Enjoy!

Familiar forest sounds surround Kagome as she walks. A light breeze drifts through the trees and gently ruffles the edge of her school girl uniform. She lays a hand against one, fairly feeling the life beat through it. She can't remember the last time she felt this at peace. As she walks the trees become more and more sparse until she stumbles upon a field in which Inuyasha and Kikyo are standing. Kagome freezes on the forest's edge, hides behind the nearest tree and strains to hear whispers of their conversation traveling with the wind.

"Inuyasha, it is time." Kikyo stands expressionless next to the hanyou she once loved.

"But Kikyo we haven't completed the Jewel, Naraku isn't dead yet, we can't leave now…" As he reaches out a hand to her pleadingly something within Kagome snaps. She lets out a war cry and charges the undead miko, tackling her to the ground.

"Stupid, mean, selfish, creepy hag!" Kagome growls, grasping Kikyo's neck and beginning to choke her. But the older woman punches Kagome in the face and pushes her off. The two mikos wrestle for a few moments with Inuyasha looking on helplessly before he begins to try to break them up. Suddenly Miroku appears and pulls Inuyasha back.

"What the hell did you do that for? Kagome and Kikyo are going to hurt each other!" Inuyasha yells angrily. But Miroku just shakes his head at the hanyou's ignorance.

"My dear friend Inuyasha, you never, repeat NEVER break up a girl fight." The priest simply pats Inuyasha on the shoulder before sitting and making himself more comfortable to watch the struggling women. Sango promptly bashes the priest in the back of the head for his stupidity before cheering Kagome on.

Part of Kagome, the part not concentrating on smashing Kikyo's stupid, expressionless face in, wonders how the rest of her group showed up. Now all we need is Sesshomaru and Naraku and we'll be all set, she thinks, rolling her eyes before concentrating on the fight at hand. Almost as though summoned, the great lord himself strolls onto the scene.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha whips put his sword and brandishes it threateningly.

"Calm down hanyou." Sesshomaru says without looking Inuyasha's way, doing his very best to continue being cool and aloft, "I come for one reason only. I come to claim my mate." With that declaration the entire field becomes silent, fighting mikos included. All stare dumbfounded at the demon.

"Woman, come with me. You are to be my mate." Sesshomaru states, glaring at Kagome as though challenging her to refuse. Inuyasha begins to curse loudly and make all sorts of threats while Kagome lays speechless on Kikyo, hand frozen mid-slap.

"Bu-but, you don't love me." Kagome stutters, bewildered.

"Love is irrelevant. Stop stalling. Come." Sesshomaru turns his back while speaking and begins to walk away. What the _hell_ is going on?? Kagome wonders.

Almost as soon as Kagome untangles herself from Kikyo, Naraku bursts from the forest laughing maniacally.

"I have come for the undead miko!" He says, gesturing towards the woman dramatically.

"Works for me." Kagome shrugs, "Here ya go." She steps away as tentacles wrap around Kikyo's torso and lift her into the air. Kikyo just glares in that creepy detached-fury way she always does as the field turns into chaos. Inuyasha begins to attack Naraku but is intercepted by Sesshomaru. Sango is yelling at Miroku for touching her bottom, Shippo runs in yelling something about fish, and Kagome stands in the middle of it all wondering when the world turned completely insane. Above the noise she swore she heard Inuyasha repeatedly tell her to get up and stop being lazy. She starts to tell him she is up and he shouldn't yell at her while fighting but jerks awake.

Kagome looks around frantically before seeing Inuyasha standing above her with arms crossed.

"'Bout time you got up. It's time to leave; there are rumors of a shard near the mountains." With that Inuyasha walks away. It was all a dream, Kagome realizes slowly, the fighting, the craziness, it was all a dream. At least Sesshomaru doesn't want to mate her, she thinks with amusement. Though she had to admit, for a prick who acted like he had a constant icicle up his butt, the guy was pretty sexy. I wonder what Inuyasha would say if he knew I thought that? Kagome grinned to herself as she prepared for yet another adventure with her insane but amazing friends.

Love it? Hate it? R&R please so I know whether or not to continue with this assortment of stories!


	2. Golden Silence

A comfortable silence settled between Inuyasha and Kagome as they lay beneath the God Tree. He reaches up slowly and lightly traces her facial features with his fingers; beginning with her temple, then nose, lips. She kisses his fingers and smiles. Neither thought they could ever reach this kind of relationship. Their own stubbornness nearly cost them their happiness, but now nothing could tear them apart.

"This is really nice." Kagome whispers, not wanting to break the comfortable bubble they seem to be wrapped in.

"Yeah," Inuyasha turned to lie on his back, "Where did everyone else go anyway?"

"Umm, Miroku and Sango are enjoying some rare alone time, and Shippo is with Kaede I think." Kagome turned to lie on her back too. They both look up at the sky in perfect contentment as a lone bird flies overhead.


End file.
